smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:A Heroic Smurf/Review: The Smurfs 2 (Video Game)
'NOTE: '''This review is strictly my opinion of the game. Other peoples opinions might be different. Recently, I rented ''The Smurfs 2: The Video Game for the Xbox 360. What caught my interest about the game was that it was an Action-Adventure Platformer (similar to Super Mario). So anyway let's get started: Plot The plot of the game follows the plot of the second movie. All the Smurfs are celebrating Smurfette's birthday, but Smurfette gets kidnapped by Vexy (An achievement in the game has it spelt as Vexi) and instead of immediately sending her through the portal to Paris, she takes her to Gargamel's hovel before creating a portal to travel to New York and then traveling to Paris. Gameplay The game is a 2D/3D side-scrolling platformer. The game is spread out into six worlds consisting of five stages, with the Smurf Village being the games Hub world, and at the end of the last stage of each world you'll face off against a boss. The worlds in the game include: The Enchanted Forest, a Lava Jungle, the Artic Tundra, Spooky Swamp, New York and finally Paris. The bosses in the game include: Azrael, a cursed frog, a cursed Polar bear, a Phoenix, the Naughties and finally Gargamel. Characters & Voices There are 4 playable Smurf characters when you start the game: Papa Smurf, Clumsy, Grouchy and Vanity, with 4 more Smurfs unlocked as you complete each world: Brainy, Jokey, Hefty and Gutsy. Smurfette is also available to play, but only after completing the game. Each Smurf comes with their own unique ability. In terms of the voices. All the cast from the movie reprise their roles for the game, apart from Papa Smurf who is voiced by Jack Angel (for obvious reasons since Jonathan Winters passed away), Grouchy is voiced by Bumper Robinson, Gutsy is voiced by Chris Cox and Gargamel is voiced by Andre Sogliuzzo and of course there is Tom Kane, who provides the narration of the story. Audio In terms of the music, I kinda like the music for most of the levels. They did include the La-La song, but it only plays when you pick up 4 vials of Smurf Essence and it continues to play as long as you continue to pick up vials. Visuals When it comes to Xbox 360 games, you expect the visuals to be amazing. The visuals in this game are not the greatest visuals, yet they are also not the worst visuals. They are sort-of 50/50. The Smurf models are in 3D and the level design is in 2D. Other Since it is the Xbox version of the game. It comes with a set of achievements which can range from: completing each world, defeat the boss without getting hit, use a characters ability 20 times in a level, collect a certain amount of Smurf coins and there's only one achievement for co-op play. Another thing I was surprised about the game was the character designs in the cutscenes. They greatly resembled what they looked like in the A Christmas Carol special, another thing was that the game shows what the Naughties look like as True Blue Smurfs. Overall After my first playthrough, I kinda enjoyed playing the game. (I had to play it in secrecy as my family would ridicule me even more for playing it. Since they kinda already ridicule me for liking Smurfs in the first place.) So overall, my opinion on the game is that it's a small step in the right direction when it comes to Smurf-based video games. Although my only problem with it is that the story is rather too short and once you have completed the game 100% there is nothing more to do. Overall, I give this game: 7.5/10 Category:Blog posts